implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dowager Empress Cixi dies
* 9-20-1894 First Sino-Japanese war: General Yuan Shikai head of the Beiyang army in Korea is forced into a humiliating surrender when surrounded by Japanese forces near Pyongyang. He commits suicide * 3-24-1895 Li Hung-Chang is not shot at by a Japanese extremist. Without the public outcry the Empire of Japan is successful at pressing out a larger war indemnity of 250 million teals in all of the modern day province *'8-14-1898' The Dowager Empress Cixi dies unexpectedly. The Emperor Guangxu is suspected, but she had been losing popularity with the Manchu ever since it was discovered she had embezzled funds for the Beiyang Army for her own palace (of course, the nobles are no more supportive of any self-strengthening movement than she is, they just wanted that money for themselves). *'9-22-1898' The hundred day's Reform reaches its 104th day without the Dowager Empress to stage a coup the Guangxu Emperor is able to reel in most of the Manchu nobility. The ultraconservatives that dare take action are either executed or exiled. With his power unsteady the Emperor is forced to make the embarrassing move o appealing to the Han people for support and reform on this day he flees Beijing to the relative safety of Xian *'11-9-1898' The Emperor Guangxu meets with the reforming Kang Youwei to discuss bringing back up the Gongche Shangshu petitions, in return for political support to keep himself on the Imperial throne. While revoking the treaty of Shimonoseki and refusing negotiations with the Japanese was out of the question, the Emperor is favored toward the other demands: implementing reforms and modernizing the Qing Army, in particular. *'1-13-1899' Seeing their demands go unanswered and their support dropping, the Manchu nobles reluctantly drop their opposition, in return for amnesty. The Hundred Day's Reform, now in their 216th day, are free to continue. *'1-19-1900' The Guangxu Emperor, still unsteady about his power base, but wanting to make a show of strength, declares no support for the Boxer Rebellion. The rebellion begins to grow, but instead of directing their hate and anger to foreign missionaries, they continue to adopt an anti-Manchu policy. However, as the Boxers are too proud to accept foreign aid, their rebellion drags down. They must resort to storming Imperial garrisons and depots for weapons. Their lack of success causes a notable waning of support from the public, who actually saw them as a possible means to overthrow the Qing. *'2-28-1900' Japanese formal annexation of Korea. Besides Chinese protest, there are almost no other diplomatic affects. *'3-1-1900' Ito Hirobumi was appointed as the first governor-general of Korea. Korean Imperial family was allowed to remain in their palace at Seoul and received 20 million taels annually from the Japanese Government. *'3-10-1903' Liang Qichao, a student of Kang Youwei, traveled to many countries trying to gain support for a constutional monarchy from oversea Chinese. He managed to get support from various groups of oversea Chinese. However he faced opposition and rivalry from revolutionary groups led by Sun Yat Sen. *'4-3-1903' Sun Yat Sen's revolutionaries denounced a contituitional monarchy as it prolonged Manchu domination of China and the Han people. Many younger generations of Chinese were influenced by Sun Yat Sen's goal to end Manchu rule in China. Representatives of Sun Yat Sen went to get support from oversea Chinese. *'5-1-1905' Emperor Guangxu started his campaign to modernize China. Traditional imperial examination was abolished and was replaced by western-style education system. Qing Army was modernized and equiped with modern guns. Many Han Chinese was appointed to ranks that were traditionally only held by Manchus. A parliament building was being constructed within the Forbidden City. Kang Youwei was appointed as the first Prime Minister of China. *'10-26-1909' Ito Hirobumi was assasinated by a Korean nationalist at Harbin. A Japanese garrison in Seoul stormed the Imperial Palace and killed several members of the Korean Royal family. The garrison was disbanded and its officers were demoted or sacked. The Koreans believed that the Japanese Government had secretly ordered the soldiers to attack as a retribution for the death of Ito Hirobumi who was a leading Japanese statesman. The Koreans started to organize their own movement to liberate their country from the Japanese. *'2-2-1910' The Qing Amy was infiltrated by revolutionary's. As a majority of the soldiers were chinese , they were eager to overthrow Manchu and rid China of foreign imperialists *'6-1-1910' The first parliament meeting was held. The issues were on modernizng the military, developing industries and improving the infrastructure of the country. Prime Minister Kang Youwei addressed on the adoption of western-style legal system. The adoption of the western-style legal system would encouraged foreign powers to give up their extraterritorility in China. Such matter worked in Japan. Kang Youwei and other reformists had seen Japan as a role model for modernization. Category:Timelines Category:Asia Category:China